


Rain in the abyss

by Spacez12



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacez12/pseuds/Spacez12
Summary: Future paris gets sucked back to share the mind of paris in the romeo and juliet play.Future paris and future romeo are best buds and both a-spec. have a fun read and i have no idea how to do summaries.
Relationships: Romeo Montague/Paris





	Rain in the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this in april 2020 and i reread it again. I'm surprised i kept myself engaged. i think it'd be ashame to keep it on my phone.  
> My fellow A-spec peeps, enjoy the terrible puns :)

Orange light cast brilliant shadows in the early morning as the world began to wake. Fortunately, there were some social centres open this early. I sat, staring out the window, cradling a beverage perfected to my taste preferences, an antic book feeling abandoned by my hand. Though I could just absorb any information from any book via the memory augments and simple optic search, I preferred the feeling of a real book, reading it at my pace and enjoying the moment in the hyper speed of society. Time continues to pass, the hand ticking ever closer to the agreed eight in the morning meeting. Turning away from the window, I decided to use the relative morning peace to my advantage. I opened the book and began reading. I ever so enjoy reading classic literature, especially to gain my own footing in it when there have been so many variations, especially after half a millennium.

As I turned the pages, absorbing the story, enjoying its ideas, time continued on without my notice. I was rudely disturbed by a cough. "I would've thought the ping would catch your musings and bring you to the surface. I was wrong. I don't understand how old media captures your attention so fully Paris." A smug face accompanied those words ever so cruel to me.

"You've never tried." I said without looking up, finishing the page.

"You're not wrong. School never made it appealing." My fellow sat relaxed, waiting for someone to come ask him about his drink. Upon noticing that he was waiting, I dryly responded, looking up at him, "Apparently you left your brain and social skills at school."

He smiled in defeat. "True. Could you get me my drink? I don't fancy going to someone or even a machine."

"How did we ever become friends?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"My charming good looks and charisma. Obviously." Romeo replied seriously before breaking into a smirk as I rolled my eyes. 

"Your charms don't work on me and you know that they only make it all the worse for you." 

"Those antics only sharpen your words dear fellow." A very real pained expression raced across his face before leaving again. Knowing I struck a nerve, I commented, "We're both as straight as Aros." He laughed at that as my face broke into an accompanying smile. I got up to get his drink. Pain in the ass he is. Can't appreciate him any more than it is possible in a platonic sense. I could ping a request with a blink but I wanted a little silence and I know he appreciates it too. I approached the counter with the AI and uploaded Romeo's preferences, paying for it in a blink. After a few moments, a panel opened and his drink was held out to me by the robotic arm. Upon returning to our table, I began teasing Romeo, holding the drink out of his reach. I smiled as he pouted. "It's not fair. You're taller." 

"I'll give it to you if you say the magic word."

He raised a brow as he responded, "Really? We're not children anymore." I didn't let up so he said, "Spades."

"You aced it!" I handed him his drink, chuckling a little. He glared a few daggers my way. Sitting down, I took a sip of mine, a blend of watermelon and lemon. Well, I do like a peculiar taste in drinks. After we both settled into a comfortable silence, I asked, "How are your escapades?" 

"So and so. Charli started reciprocating my feelings so you know how it is."

"Another person to avoid. Who's Charli?" I asked grinning, "Since when?"

"Yep. A few weeks ago they started sending romantic signals back. It just feels awkward now. I think they feel it to. I'm not sure what to do." 

"You could always transfer."

"Yeah but that's a bit of paperwork I don't want to fill out or burden on others."

"Anyone having an interest in me would make things awkward for me as I can't meet what they want. Most people get it but some still cling to ancient ideas. I guess it's fine if they get it. Just avoid them a little. Or, pretend nothing happened." 

"Relatable." With that we fell into a silence. I wondered what the time was and glanced at the number as it briefly covered my vision, enough to be comprehended. 8:38. With no engagements until 10, I decide to sit here and continue reading. Romeo drifts into a subconscious stupor. He's probably watching something or playing some game knowing him. I set an alarm that would startle him so he knows when he has to leave. With that, I sat reading in silence, enjoying it while Romeo entertains his own mind. 

At 9:15, my alarm goes, startling him out of his distraction. He briefly blinked a few time before mumbling a goodbye and left. I should also leave sometime soon so I drank the last bit of my beverage and put the book in my bag. A rare sight these days. Leaving the cup on the table, I leave to go to the interview.

-

I waited for Romeo, outside the institute, watching the people pass by, all with their minds preoccupied. Waiting is nice, if boring. The boredom is what breeds the creativity of my mind. I notice a vehicle, grounded. I frown. With an optical zoom, I take a photo and examine it. There's no one there yet there are tons of little items. A food package lays on the dashboard beside which is a small, grimy figurine. The vehicle has wheels but the tires are flat. Hmm. Maybe someone was living there or maybe some creature has brought the past to the present. Could be some of the less fortunate of society, people we're not meant to know about or even think about.

My musings are interrupted as my attention is brought back to why I'm here. "Quite the dreamer, aren't you?" Romeo chuckled at my slight surprise. Sam is beside him, staring at me, making me uncomfortable. I only mumble in response. Sam gestures us to follow. Romeo shrugs before following, also pinging a message at me. "Sam is Juliet today." I reply with an affirmative and a question, "Cool. It's been a while since they've been Juliet. She/her?"

"Yep."

With that, we continued in silence. Juliet is always much more social than either of us so I wonder why she's so quiet right now. Who knows another's mind though? It could be any multitude of reasons. She brought us to an out the way area, far from prying eyes or ears. It seems a tad suspicious. She stopped and took a breath before turning around to face us. She spoke. A secret, a treachery of the state escaped into the wind and whispered to us. I'm not sure how to react. Suddenly, I cursed aloud. They both turned to me, "What?" 

"I didn't turn off my web access and the surveillance augments." She stared blankly at me. I apologised profusely for my sloppiness but to my credit, I didn't know what was up. I'm not great at reading the mood. Romeo stared at me somewhat blankly before it shifted to horror at the realisation. I've accidentally exposed her and ourselves. Sometime in the future, they'll come for us. She stared at me and shook her head. "You're so dumb sometimes. Goodbye then. You won't hear of me again for better or worse." 

"Sorry."

We all hugged it out before she left to never be seen again. We walked back in silence, trying to not look suspicious. I felt the heaviness of the silence. Everything seemed to glare at me as we walked. The towers stared at me, the lights, the eyes, the automated systems. Sensing my unease, Romeo spoke. 

"How was the interview?"

"As always, I think it didn't go well but we'll see when they call."

"Mhm. Nice weather we're having."

"Indeed. I greatly enjoy perpetual burning."

"Scorching. Who'd you think is cooking us for dinner?"

"Some ancient deity who's mad we no longer worship them."

"Do deities eat humans?"

"Depends on the deity and culture. Some do."

We fell into a silence again. I begin to feel awful and guilty again. As doubts and blame start clouding my thoughts, once again he speaks.

"I can sense you're blaming yourself. Don't. It's an honest mistake. It was going to happen to one of us at some point."

"Thanks. But they'll still come for us."

"Live your best life then. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

-

Each passing day and week I feel uneasy, feel watched, as though my every move is under scrutiny. It so difficult to appear as though everything is fine. I can't focus anymore and the quality of my work is slipping as a result. Out the corner of my eye I think I see shadows shifting, following me. It's driving me nuts. On top of that, I've not heard from Romeo for a few days. Normally, this wouldn't feel bad, just a normal part of life as we become busy. Sometimes you forget your friends exist momentarily as you get lost in some task. But at the end, they're there. It just feels tense and uncomfortable right now.

Though normally I avoid social events, I've been avoiding them like the plague, something that hasn't gone unnoticed. 

When I looked in the mirror this morning, it felt like a stranger is staring back with his tired eyes and a slight beard. It's easy enough to hide from others with a digital illusion but it feels scruffy. I felt more dread this morning than usual and the gloomy weather didn't help my mood. Now I sit in our regular meeting spot, watching the downpour outside. Even within the building everything seems dark despite the bright artificial lighting. I send another message to Romeo, a reminder. Moments later, he's through the door, looking cheery as ever. It seeps outwards and I can't help feeling that bit better though I'm concerned by his carefree nature. 

We conversed as usual. I almost forget that anything unfavourable had happened. Almost. When we fell into silence, I saw something out the corner of my eye. I looked to Romeo and saw a hint of uncertainty there as well. I turned to look but there wasn't anything. It's probably my mind playing tricks. When I was about to part ways, Romeo pulled me into an alley. He motioned to remain quiet as he pointed to a patroling drone. We slowly crept away, heads down. After a long detour through the less than stellar alleys while the rain continued to downpour, splashing our way through, we stopped not too far from an entrance onto a main street. I could see vehicles zooming past, unaware of our presence here. 

I turned around to find nothing following us but the uneasiness remained. It wasn't helped by the fact we were both soaking and breathing heavily from running. After a few minutes, we've both recovered enough to speak. I spoke again, "I'm sorry. It's my fault." Romeo just looked at me before pointing behind me. I turned around. I was face to face with what I thought only existed in myth. I could feel Romeo grabbing my hand to pull me away but it was too late. I felt a searing pain at the back of my head. I watched Romeo trying to run way before it all blended together into an abyss.

-

Aware again, I felt disoriented. I couldn't see anything or move to my will as everything groggily came back. There was nothing around. I felt nothing. I looked down to see my hands against the void. It was a strange experience. It was as though I was weightless, stood atop nothing yet my limbs felt heavy. I could move in some direction as there was something underneath but it felt strange, walking on the void towards nothing, as though I hadn't moved a bit. It was identical regardless of whether my eyes were open or not.

As time continued, I felt another presence in this prison. I'm not sure whether to approach. There's nothing else. There's nothing around except another. This other person looks exactly like me with a bit more beard and period dress for the Renaissance. Is someone toying with me? I approached carefully. "Hello?" Hmm. When I said that it sounded Italian, a language I hadn't spoken since childhood.

There was no response from this other self. 

"Hello?" I tried again, louder. This time he turned his head to me. His face contorted into a shocked wonder. "Who are you?" He queried.

"Someone. Where am I?"

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"Paris." Upon uttering my name, his face contorted into another one of shock. I raised a brow. 

"Why do you look like me?" He asked upon recovery.

"I could ask you the same. What's your name then doppelganger?" He looked confused upon hearing what I said. It was as though I spoke an alien language. He answered, "Paris. What is a doppelganger?"

"What year is it?"

"14--." I didn't speak again, contemplating. I could hear the doppelganger bombarding me with questions but I ignored them. It was quiet. Hmm. Either someone is planting some dream or experience into my brain to play with me or I could've somehow travelled back in time as a mind. The dream is more likely. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a materialisation of a world. I was drawn towards the double Paris, drawn into him like an essence or ghost. I no longer had any control as I got to watch him live a life. 

From my perusing, I found that this doppelganger ganger was part of the autocracy, a class extinct in my society. Arguably. He had come here on the suggestion of his kin, Prince Escalus of Verona, specifically in search of a bride. That morning, there had been a street brawl before this "Paris" got to speak with one of the influential families of the city, specifically, their patriarch as I understand it. This lord Capulet. These men- I must say it with disgust- discussed the daughter of Capulet as property to be sold with some small consideration for the person she is, Capulet commenting how Paris must "woo" her after this Paris stated girls younger than 14 have made "happy mothers." 

I didn't expect to be so disgusted. I guess history class wasn't exactly an accurate depiction of these views that differ so much from my modern perspectives. I would say our modern views are far superior but what's to say that's a fair assessment? Maybe in the future there will be those who will look down upon us for our ideas and morals, things we thought were perfectly normal and fine. This experience so far still only feels torturous as I can't do anything. I doubt this doppelganger will listen anyway.

He went about this day- isn't it strange I narrate it from third person when I experienced it first hand with no control? I guess it helps to detach myself from the doppelganger I find so offensive to who I am as a person, especially when in those few days I saw traits akin to myself within him such as the same lack of attraction of any sort; of that same compassion for others though misguided and unwanted. We both share a flare for noticing small things in the world and appreciating it though others may not. Anyway, despite our similarities, almost to the point of a simulacrum, he is not me. Maybe.

Anyway, continuing this tale, he found himself in Capulet's party that same night, staring at Juliet and berating himself internally for being unable to see her as anything other than just another person. There's always a façade when he is asked about her beauty. He watched how Romeo- Romeo!- flirted with Juliet.

What is Romeo doing here?! It seems almost like some distant memory since I last saw him, running away, trying to pull me along. I'm sorry. I know it is futile to say anything as you can't hear me but I'm sorry for my clumsiness. Now, I never get to hang out with you how I used to, comfortable silences with comfortable conversation. It just feels miserable. I could feel tears begin to fall down the face of this simulacrum. He noticed and wiped them away, confused as all hell. He began noticing my emotions and thoughts as we watched Romeo. 

"Calm down. Though I know not of Romeo Montague personally, I can feel thy sorrow. I am sure you shall be reunited with your fellow."

"I'm sorry." I'm not sure who I was apologising to. I just miss my pal who I thought would always be there. Haha. It sounds romantic almost. It's not. I have never felt any romantic attraction towards Romeo. It's just the pain from the stoic platonic love for him. Took it's while to register. Faster than for a family member. I wipe my metaphorical tears with Paris who wipes the real tears for me. With a heavy sigh and mellow feeling, I stop disturbing Paris. The grief doesn't go away, just bottled up unhealthily. Haha. 

Within the next couple days Capulet decided to get Paris and Juliet married but it was met with misfortune as Juliet was found the next day seemingly dead. To be honest, I don't buy it as all these events sounded eerily similar to something I read in school but I can't remember what. Despite being aware of my skepticism, Paris played the role of a grieving suitor. He felt melancholy in the sense you feel it for a fellow human you see dead but not necessarily one you have known or having a real reason to care. I know he feels conflicted by the lack of care beyond solidarity. Yet, he still acts as though there is more grief, not difficult to do when he remembers the death of a relative he was close with, a wound still fresh as it was not long before coming to Verona: this relative was an unfortunate victim of the plague.

I'm sure my own sorrow helped with the act. The night before the marriage that wouldn't occur, he went to visit the tomb to get away from everyone else asking about his grief and comforting him. He brought flowers so it looked more like a lover visiting his dead spouse. The peace would've been nice for both of us but Romeo busted in and fought Paris who was killed by him. Though Paris died, I remained in his now decomposing body, watching the whole affair. Romeo drank poison- something not completely uncharacteristic, especially remembering our teen years but he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it as I knew him before this. 

Then Juliet woke up- I knew it!- and stabbed herself shortly after. Honestly, these teenagers are so stupid. I finally remember! Romeo and Juliet. That play that has been incorrectly interpreted as a love story for nearly a millenia. If I could, I would shake my head in disapproval. Four days. Four days! And boom...True love. I'm not holding my breath.

The whole scene disappeared into the void of before.


End file.
